The Circle Continues
by Taraji
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. It is about Kiara and Kovu's son, Kody. It does have a sequel


Characters by Disney  
  
Kovu - King of the pridelands Kiara - Queen of the pride lands Simba - old king Nala - old queen Vitani - Kovu's sister Zazu - Kings Majordomo  
  
New characters  
  
Kody - Son of Kiara and Kovu (Ko – De) Kulhain - friend of Kovu ( Kul – ain ) Rhett - Kody's best friend (Ret) Tibante - Rhett's sister (Tib Bant e) Rieta - Simba's evil cousin scar's daughter (Ri eat a) Dune - Simba's evil cousin Scar's son (jew n) Carinosa - one of the lionesses in simba's pride (Ca rin ow sa) Inu - old mate of Scar (In oo) Adrianna - daughter of Rieta and Cailin (Add ri anna) Cailin - mate of Rieta and father of Adrianna (Cail in) Dhubu and Urute – brothers Ativi – Dhubu and Urutes brother Taraji – prince of the horses ~ hold note  
  
Scene 1 Black screen slowly the sun rises Ngi vulel' Indlela  
  
Fatshe leso lea halalela  
  
The sun is rising  
  
The new prince is born  
  
The new hope rises today  
  
So lets all rejoice  
  
All animals gather at the bottom of pride rock Mufasa appears in the sky  
  
With the great kings watching  
  
They are waiting in the sky Through the dawn and morning go to see the new prince the new hope The new prince  
  
Kiara and Kovu with Rafiki come out with a small muddy grey cub.  
  
He's within you and the king A new day A new adventure  
  
A new Prince  
  
Ngi vulel' Indlela  
  
Fatshe leso lea halalela  
  
Rafiki takes the cub from Kovu and walks to the edge of pride rock A silence falls on the animals And there is a slight murering of  
  
A new day  
  
A new Adventure A new Prince  
  
Rafiki holds up the cub and the animals cheer  
  
He's within you and the king  
  
The new prince the new adventure the new day the new picture Has come  
  
Rafiki lowers the cub and Kiara takes him away  
  
The new prince the new adventure the new day the new picture Has come Ngi vulel' Indlela  
  
Fatshe leso lea halalela  
  
Suddenly black the words  
  
THE LION KING 3  
  
THE CIRCLE OF LIFE CONTINUES  
  
Fades to black  
  
Fades to evening at pride rock and The prince is one month old and is playing with his friend Rhett. Rhett has Simba's coat but Kovu's mane.  
  
KODY: Tag your it  
  
RHETT: It's no fun playing tag on our own  
  
Suddenly Rhett's sister jumps on top of him  
  
TIBANTE: I'm in the house  
  
RHETT: No we are outside Duh  
  
Kody snuck up behind Tibante  
  
KODY: TAG!  
  
The cubs play a fun game of tag until it gets Dark A growl is heard  
  
KODY: Did you here that  
  
RHETT: What  
  
Growl is heard again  
  
KODY (worried): That  
  
Suddenly a strange lion jumps at the cubs. He is Black with a dark brown mane and green eyes just like scar  
  
Suddenly Kovu and Simba jump out to protect the cubs.  
  
Simba gasped when he sees who it is.  
  
SIMBA: Dune!  
  
The lion smiles  
  
DUNE: you remembered  
  
KOVU: Who's this ,Simba  
  
SIMBA: HE's my cousin the son of scar KOVU: Scar's son  
  
A lioness come out next to Dune  
  
STRANGE LIONESS: and his daughter  
  
SIMBA: Rieta!  
  
Rieta laughed evilly and the two walked of.  
  
Fades to: Pride rock Kiara comes out with Nala to see Kovu and Simba  
  
KIARA: Kovu what's wrong  
  
KOVU: the cubs were attacked today  
  
KIARA: (Shocked) by who?  
  
SIMBA: My cousin's  
  
NALA: Cousin?  
  
SIMBA: Scar used to have a mate called Inu but when Scar found out she was pregnant with his cubs. He banished her.  
  
NALA: Oh yeah she was the old lioness who came with those two black cubs  
  
SIMBA: Yes  
  
KIARA: So I have a second cousin  
  
Simba nodded  
  
SIMBA: Now I think will be the time  
  
KOVU: for what  
  
SIMBA: to give the kingdom to you  
  
NALA: Kiara, Kovu it is time for you to become the king and queen  
  
KOVU: Yeah alright  
  
KIARA: Coooooool  
  
FADES TO THE NEXT DAY. All the lionesses are gathered around Simba, Nala, Kovu and Kiara. Kody and the cubs sit at the side watching.  
  
SIMBA: now it is time to give this Kingdom to my daughter and her mate.  
  
NALA: Lets hope they do a good job  
  
KOVU: We promise  
  
we'll be there To guide and protect you we will be there To see it through  
  
we'll lift you up When you stumble and fall we'll always be there  
  
To heed to your call  
  
Kiara and Kovu walk up priderock and let out a roar. Mufasa smiles down at them  
  
We promise to rule Like good King and Queen  
  
We promise  
  
We promise to all  
  
Fades to Kody, Rhett and Tibante talking KODY: What should we do?  
  
TIBANTE: TAG  
  
RHETT: No not tag  
  
KODY: Why don't we explore  
  
RHETT: ok  
  
The three cubs run off Soon they find them self by a strange group of trees that they have never seen before. Suddenly they hear a whimpering sound  
  
KODY: that came from over there  
  
TIBANTE: (murmuring) Well done genius.  
  
The whimper is heard again the three cubs run toward a fallen log  
  
KODY: Hello  
  
VOICE: Help  
  
KODY: Who are you  
  
VOICE: My name is Adrianna  
  
RHETT: Don't worry Adrianna we will get you out  
  
Kody and Rhett push the log  
  
NOTE: the log fell over a whole Adri was sleeping in other wise she would be crushed. TIBANTE: I'll go and get help Kody and Rhett pushed the log so it moved a little  
  
RHETT: Kody its no good  
  
Suddenly Vitani and a strange lioness called Carinosa came in  
  
VITANI: Rhett my son stand out of the way  
  
Kody and Rhett get out of the way as the two lionesses push with there two front paws The log rolls of the ditch and a young lioness cub jumps out  
  
ADRIANNA: Thank you  
  
Adrianna has a black under coat and a grey body. She has amberish green eyes that sort of glow and a splodge of darker grey around one eye and a darker grey paw.  
  
CARINOSA: come on we smelt a strange lion and lioness near here we must return When they got to pride rock they found Simba ,Nala ,Kiara and Kovu gathered to greet them.  
  
KOVU: Well done Sis  
  
Kovu turned to Kody  
  
KOVU: What happened?  
  
KODY: Dad we were playing when we heard a whimper so we followed it and found Adrianna trapped under the log so we started to push and it moved a little .Then Auntie Vitani and Carinosa came and pushed it all the way so Adrianna could escape.  
  
KOVU: I see  
  
Kovu turns to Adrianna  
  
KOVU: Where and Who are your parents  
  
ADRIANNA: I don't know where my parents are. My dad is called Cailin and I can't remember my mother. She left with her brother,  
  
Kovu turned to Simba and Simba shock his head. Kovu turns back to Adrianna.  
  
KOVU: You can stay here for a while  
  
All the cubs cheer. Then they run of to play  
  
RHETT: I'm Rhett  
  
TIBANTI: And I'm Tibanti ,Rhett's sister  
  
KODY: And I'm Kody prince of the pride lands  
  
ADRIANNA: I'm Adrianna but you can call me Adri.  
  
TIBANTI: Doesn't that mean some thing  
  
ADRI: yeah it means dark one  
  
KODY: as in colour or the sort of Scar dark  
  
ADRI (giggling): as in colour  
  
KODY: OH  
  
Fades to next week and Adri and Kody are play fighting on their own Adri swipes her paw at Kody and cut his cheek  
  
ADRI: Oh sorry  
  
KODY: that's ok  
  
Adri walks up to Kody and licks his wounded cheek. Then she realises what she did and blushes  
  
KODY: thanks  
  
ADRI: No problem  
  
Simba and Kovu are watching them.  
  
SIMBA: Kody isn't even this close with Tibante  
  
KOVU: No he has a soft spot for Adrianna  
  
SIMBA: MM.... next night Kody and Adri are out alone again  
  
ADRI: Those crocs were so big  
  
KODY: yeah but not as big as my Dad  
  
ADRI: or mine I think  
  
Adri looks at the stars  
  
ADRI: Pretty aren't they  
  
KODY: Yeah just beautiful  
  
Adri turns to see him looking at her they both turn around and start to blush  
  
Soft music starts to play  
  
KODY (singing)  
  
You are all I think about Every night and day Every time I close my eyes you are there to stay  
  
ADRI Singing  
  
You found me Helped me And we became friends But now I think it has grown To some thing more  
  
BOTH If this is love Then its powerful Like the earth it self This is love It has no boundaries And once your in You can't hide  
  
KODY  
  
I'm sure you feel this way  
  
Cause its here to stay  
  
ADRI  
  
It helps me to breath  
  
KODY  
  
It helps me to fly  
  
BOTH If this is love Then its powerful Like the earth it self This is love It has no boundaries And once your in You can't hide  
  
It helps us to live together  
  
Forever More ~  
  
KODY  
  
Like an eagle on the breeze  
  
ADRI  
  
It helps me to see  
  
BOTH  
  
We will love each other forever more  
  
Music dies down  
  
FADES to black Faces to Rieta and a lion talking  
  
RIETA: so Kulhain do you agree to help us  
  
KULHAIN: No  
  
RIETA: Fine  
  
Kulhain walks away  
  
CAILIN: if he does not agree to help then who will  
  
RIETA: others  
  
Rieta starts to walk of and as she walks of she sings  
  
RIETA  
  
Zira tried but was not successful But now we will win I will rule pride rock Or it will burn to the ground  
  
CAILIN But our daughter is falling in love with the prince What shall we do now?  
  
RIETA  
  
We shall use her to get at the prince And use her to kill the king Like Zira did with Kovu but different Soon it will be priderock that we will rule  
  
They both start to roar and smoke and dust rise  
  
Both We will rule priderock  
  
We will rule the pridelands  
  
We will rule all We will rule priderock We will rule the pridelands We Will rule lions  
  
Fades to three months later at pride rock and Kody is one year old and has a dark brown strip of where his mane is meant to be. Adrianna is sitting out side when Kovu and Kody walks up  
  
KOVU: What s up  
  
ADRI: I don't know. But some things wrong  
  
KOVU: It might be a fire  
  
KODY: or a flood  
  
KOVU: or both  
  
The other two looked at him weirdly  
  
KOVU: What  
  
ADRI: I feel like I bring danger  
  
KODY: Lets go for a walk  
  
Fades to when Kovu, Adri and Kody are walking they get to the dam and found that it was very high  
  
VOICE: Well well what have we got here  
  
Two lionesses and two lions come out of the shadows behind the three so they are trapped  
  
KOVU: Rieta  
  
RIETA: yes Kovu  
  
DUNE: Well if it isn't the prince  
  
RIETA: Hello Adrianna my daughter  
  
ADRIANNA: You are not my mother  
  
CAILIN: Yes she is  
  
ADRIANNA: Dad  
  
CAILIN: DO you fight with your family or against  
  
KODY: Some family you are  
  
ADRIANNA: Kody and Kovu are my family  
  
RIETA: (growling) Traitor  
  
KODY: She's not the traitor here you are  
  
Dune leapt at Kody but Kovu got in the way  
  
KOVU: I banish you from the pridelands  
  
RIETA: only a King can do that  
  
KOVU: I am the king  
  
RIETA: ATTACK  
  
Dune leapt at Kovu and Cailin went for Kody while Inu and Rieta wrestled Adri to the ground. Cailin knocked Kody over the edge and Kovu roared in grief. Then Dune knocked Kovu over but he grabbed on just in time. Suddenly another roar was heard  
  
RIETA: Come on  
  
Giving Adri one last kick they left.  
  
Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kulhain came  
  
KIARA: KOVU  
  
Simba and Kulhain helped Kovu up while Nala licked Adri's wounds  
  
KIARA: Kovu what happened  
  
KOVU: We were attacked by them they asked Adri to join them  
  
NALA: Why?  
  
KULHAIN: She's there daughter  
  
SIMBA (gasping): Daughter  
  
KOVU: Yes. They pushed Kody off the cliff.  
  
KIARA: No.......  
  
KOVU: He's gone  
  
KIARA: NO  
  
She runs to the edge of the cliff and calls  
  
KIARA: KODY  
  
ADRI: ( whispering ) He's gone  
  
Fades to pride rock Kovu , Kiara, Simba, Nala and Adri are sitting on the top of priderock.  
  
NALA: The circle must go on  
  
SIMBA: The circle is broken .Now that Kody is gone there is no heir to the throne  
  
KIARA: My poor Kody.  
  
KOVU: They will pay  
  
NALA: violence wont solve any thing  
  
SIMBA: if only that were true  
  
They leave and the Kiara leaves with a sigh then Kovu hung his head and starts to sing  
  
KOVU  
  
I always knew it would end this way PAUSE All alone No one there to give me comfort No one to look up to me to tell me I'm great  
  
No one to trust in me  
  
And at this rate  
  
CHORUS  
  
You can't be gone My only son You can't be gone Not today You were only strong in life So to die this way It can't be true  
  
Fades to Kiara in the cave  
  
KIARA  
  
The circle must continue But with out you There is no heir I have no sun in my life  
  
BOTH  
  
You can't be gone My only son  
  
You can't be gone  
  
Not today You were only strong in life So to die this way It can't be true  
  
Fades to Adri sitting at pride rock  
  
ADRI  
  
This can't be true  
  
Its all a dream And soon i will wake up and you'll be by my side IT CAN"T BE TRUE ~  
  
ADRI: Oh Kody if it weren't for me you would be here  
  
Rhett walks up  
  
RHETT: No matter how much you sit here Kody won't come Back.  
  
ADRI: (angry) How would you know?  
  
RHETT: Mine and Kody's grandmother fell of the same cliff. Her name was Zira.  
  
ADRI: My dad often mentioned Zira  
  
RHETT: She was the mate of Scar  
  
ADRI: So Kovu's like my uncle  
  
RHETT: Yes and he saw the whole thing. My grandmother did not survive  
  
Rhett starts to walk away  
  
ADRI: Rhett  
  
Rhett stops  
  
ADRI: Is there still hope?  
  
RHETT: There was hope ,yeah and there still is.  
  
ADRI: Then I'm going to find Kody  
  
RHETT: Hey Adri (Pause) Be careful ok bud They both smile Adri runs of toward the horizon There is a voice from behind Rhett It was Tibante.  
  
TIBANTE: Where is she going?  
  
RHETT: To find Kody.  
  
Fades to in the cave and Kovu is having a dream  
  
Kody falls of the edge and in to the water. There are swirls of blue and then it fades to At a jungle river bank not far away. Kody gets washed up on the side and lies there breathing hard. Suddenly two zebra looking creatures find Kody and Carry him away and to fades to black.  
  
Kovu wakes up with a start and walks over to his best friend  
  
KOVU: Kulhain wake up  
  
KULHAIN: who, what, where, ...  
  
KOVU: To awnser your questions in order. It's Kovu. I had a dream. I think he's in a jungle. I think Kody is still alive  
  
KULHAIN: Does Kiara know?  
  
KOVU: I don't want to get her hopes up  
  
Fades to the jungle  
  
A dun horse with a white face walks up to another dun horse with blue roan socks and a black star.  
  
FIRST DUN HORSE: He is awake Prince Taraji  
  
TARAJI: thanks  
  
Taraji walks to where the lion is lying down  
  
TARAJI: I'm Taraji who are you?  
  
LION: I'm Prince Kody  
  
Fades to Rieta talking to Dune  
  
RIETA: We are four strong you, me, Inu and Cailin.  
  
DUNE: I have some friends that will help  
  
Three lions walk in one is grey one is brown and the last is grey and brown.  
  
DUNE: Sister this is Dubhu (grey) Urute (Brown) and Atari ( grey and brown)  
  
RIETA: so can you fight  
  
DUBHU: Yep  
  
URTE: Sure  
  
ATARI: (hesitateing) yeah  
  
Fades to the jungle  
  
TARAJI: if you are prince Kody then why does every one say your dead  
  
KODY: D - Dead  
  
TARAJI: yes we heard that the King will announce his new heir tomorrow  
  
KODY: I will stay here for a few days  
  
TARAJI: sure ok  
  
KODY: tell me if you get anymore news about priderock and the new heir  
  
Fades to Adrianna at the cliff where Kody fell. She looks at the current and looks up into the slowly setting sun and runs off following the river towards a small dot in the distance.  
  
Fades to Jungle and Kody and Taraji are talking  
  
TARAJI: the new heir has been announced. His names Rhett  
  
KODY: Then I have no need to return.  
  
TARAJI: Why?  
  
KODY: They think I'm dead. I guess I'll stay here for a bit longer.  
  
Screen moves up to sky and the stars and moon start to change. This happens three times. Then it turns to day and screen moves down to show a small rabbit sitting. Suddenly a lion jumps up but misses and the rabbit gets away VOICE: you suck Kody  
  
The lion turns around  
  
LION: I did it on purpose  
  
A grown stallion steps out of the bushes  
  
STALLION: Yeah right  
  
KODY: (mumbling) you don't have to hunt for your food  
  
STALLION: HA  
  
A eagle flies to the stallions shoulder  
  
EAGLE: Sire I've got terrible news Priderock is being attacked  
  
Kody roars in Despair  
  
KODY: What should I do  
  
TARAJI: you should return  
  
KODY: How could I go back? They all think I'm dead  
  
--------------- (Taraji Chorus Taraji and chorus Kody) --------------- TARAJI  
  
Its your duty  
  
To protect priderock Its your duty to see them through You must return Its your duty  
  
KODY They think I'm dead  
  
Taraji leads Kody off  
  
TARAJI But your alive You're the prince Think of all your friends  
  
Kody I can't go back The've forgotten me I've been left all alone  
  
TARAJI Let the spirits gide you Follow your heart Follow what you think is Inside you. We all follow different paths And they aren't all the same But at times responcerbility will come And your time is today  
  
Kody and Taraji are now standig on a rock over looking the jungle and pridelands.  
  
TARAJI AND CHORUS  
  
Remember  
  
(Lea hale)  
  
Remember  
  
( Ngi vulel')  
  
Remember  
  
Chorus Lea hale Ngi vulel' Fatshe leso Indlela Lea hale Ngi vulel'  
  
Fatshe leso Indlela  
  
Music fades to a slight murmering KODY: so I should go back  
  
TARAJI: its up to you  
  
Fades To Pridelands a day ago Kovu is watching the Horizon when he sees some shapes moving towards priderock  
  
KOVU: What's that?  
  
Simba and Rhett join him  
  
SIMBA: What the?  
  
RHETT: Its moving fast  
  
KOVU: ASSEMBLE THE LIONESS  
  
All the lioness run out and form to lines Kovu is at the front with Rhett and Simba. The mass stops just in front of the pridelanders. Rieta and Dune step foreword.  
  
RIETA: Hello KING Kovu  
  
SIMBA: RIETA  
  
KOVU: What do you want. I banished you  
  
RIETA: Did you really think we would of listened to you  
  
DUNE: you guys are simpled minded.  
  
RHETT: get out your out numbered 20 to 6  
  
VOICE: Oh I don't think so  
  
Carinosa and 8 lionesses jump at Rhett. Two on top and six surrounding him.  
  
DUNE: If any one attacks we will kill the heir.  
  
Fades to Kody and Taraji are running in the direction of priderock.  
  
TARAJI: So what are you planning to do?  
  
KODY: Save them  
  
The two bang In to a grey lioness Kody stairs at the lioness  
  
LIONESS: Sorry Kody and the Lioness stare at each other. Then they let out roars  
  
KODY: ADRI They hug each other  
  
ADRI: Kody I missed you so much. I knew you weren't dead.  
  
KODY: Who ME No  
  
TARAJI: Ech hum  
  
KODY: oh yes. Adri this is Taraji. Taraji this is Adrianna.  
  
TARAJI: Nice to meet ya  
  
ADRI: same to you  
  
TARAJI: Kody remember priderock  
  
The three run faster than before and about 6 more horses follow.  
  
Fades to pride rock  
  
Cailin is standing over Rhett now and Dune is standing next to Cailin.  
  
DUNE: I'll give you 10 seconds to give up priderock 10, 9 ,8  
  
Vitani gives a pleading look at Kovu  
  
DUNE: 7, 6, 5  
  
Tibante is shifting from paw to paw  
  
DUNE: 4, 3  
  
Rhett is closing his eyes waiting for the final blow  
  
DUNE: 2, ONE  
  
Cailin is about to hit Rhett when a lion jumps at him sending him off the cliff.  
  
LION: Familiar  
  
KIARA (gasping): It can't be  
  
KOVU: Kody  
  
The lion turns around  
  
KODY: Hi dad  
  
Rieta runs to the edge  
  
RIETA: Cailin  
  
Rieta slowly turns around and suddenly leaps at Kody giving him a deep scar down his side  
  
RIETA: YOU KILLED HIM.  
  
The fight start but Kovu and Kody's team are out numbered. Dune tackles Kody down and is about to kill him. Suddenly a scream is heard. Taraji leaps on to Dune who dodges. But Taraji rears and hits Dune with his hooves. Dune stumbles and walks blindly back ward s to the edge of the cliff. Everyone had stopped fighting when Taraji had leapt at Dune.  
Taraji jumps pushing Dune off the cliff but he stumbles and falls as well.  
  
KODY: TARAJI!  
  
Kody runs down to the bottom to see Dunes seemingly lifeless form lying a few feet away from Taraji who is breathing hard.  
  
KODY: Taraji  
  
TARAJI: Kody your ok  
  
KODY yeah thanks to you  
  
TARAJI: I've done my job  
  
KODY: Job!  
  
TARAJI: I'm a spirit sent down from Mufasa to help you and I've done that  
  
KODY: Your not g.g.oing are you (stuttering) Tears start to appear  
  
TARAJI: yep he stops breathing  
  
KODY: See Ya Bud Taraji starts to fade  
  
Pridelanders push Rieta and he force back with the help off the horses.  
  
KOVU: Give up  
  
RIETA:Never  
  
She , Dubhu and Urute leap at Simba but Sarabi gets in the way and is killed.  
  
SIMBA: No he runs towards Sarabi  
  
RIETA: ( to Atari who is closest) Kill Simba Atari hesitates  
  
RIETA: Now  
  
ATARI: NO  
  
He leaps at Rieta instead only to be kicked out of the way. Simba roars in grief. Adri who is hiding in a near by bush hears it She runs to find Kody sobbing over Taraji's fading body.  
  
ADRI: What the?  
  
KODY: Come He leads the way up to the top of priderock.  
  
Goes to Rieta staring at Sarabi's body she runs right to the top of priderock and Simba follows her  
  
SIMBA: YOU  
  
Simba leaps at Rieta but is Knocked aside by Adri.  
  
KODY: Adri what are you doing  
  
ADRI: Rieta can't hurt Simba. But Simba can't hurt mum.  
  
RIETA: So blood is thicker than water  
  
ADRI (nodding): Yes but love is thicker than blood!.  
  
Rieta ,Simba and Kody gasp.  
  
ADRI: Mum I want you to run and never return.  
  
RIETA: I will ( she starts to move off) Once he's dead  
  
She suddenly springs at Kody who flips her of the edge.  
  
Camera gets full view of priderock. The lionesses are chasing of all of Rieta's group now lead by Duhubu Atari is waking up. And is being looked after by Tibante.  
  
Fades to priderock one week later.  
  
Kody ,Rhett, Adri and Tibante are lying outside pirde rock in the shade of a tree.  
  
RHETT: I'm glad your back Kody  
  
KODY : Why  
  
RHETT: I didn't want to be king you know  
  
KODY: Neither do I.  
  
RHETT: What!  
  
KODY: Guys I Know this great place. The horses used to live there.  
  
RHETT: Is that where you want to be king of  
  
KODY: yep. And all of you can come  
  
TIBANTE: Can I speak with Kody alone  
  
Adri and Rhett nod knowing what this was about and walk off to play tag  
  
TIBANTE: you know Kody I'm happy for you and Adri  
  
KODY: come on Tib you still can't have that crush on me  
  
TIBANTE: Well I sort of do and don't  
  
KODY (confused) : heah  
  
TIBANTE: You see I like you but um you know Atari....  
  
KODY(smiling): I think he likes you  
  
TIBANTE: Really?  
  
KODY: would I lie to you  
  
TIBANTE: so can he come?  
  
KODY: the more the merrier  
  
TIBANTE : thanks Kody.  
  
The two run off to find Adri and Rhett  
  
Fades to the funeral of Sarabi and Taraji.  
  
KOVU: Sarabi Mate of Mufasa died defending her only son..  
  
KULHAIN: Not only son her youngest son  
  
SARAFINA: Its true she had two sons  
  
SIMBA:Who?  
  
KULHAIN: My farther Prince Dakuto He gave the throne to you when you were born.  
  
KOVU(continuing): May Sarabi's spirit rest in peace with Taraji's who gave his life for my son.  
  
Fades to Kody talking  
  
KODY:...so my son shall be your heir  
  
KOVU: O.k sure fine  
  
KODY: Dad did you really think I was dead  
  
KOVU:yes your mother and I were heart brocken  
  
KODY: well I proved you wrong I returned  
  
Kovu and Kody hug.  
  
Fades to Kody and Adri in the cave  
  
ADRI: Kody there coming  
  
Adri lets out a roar that echo's around pride rock. The circle of life music starts Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Tibante and Rhett come in  
  
SIMBA(mummering):The circle continues with babies Rani and Nari  
  
Fades to Kody and Adri sitting together at top of Priderock  
  
Til we find our place  
  
In the path unwinding In the circle the circle of life ~  
  
Rafiki holds up two cubs one Dark brown the other light brown.  
  
He lives in you  
  
He wants you to Now a new prince A new adven~ture Ends  
  
Flashes black Credits roll in With the sun slowly rising the credits roll Flashes to siloettes of Sarabi, Taraji, Rieta and Cailin. Fades to a siloettes of lions roaring. Fades to black THE END 


End file.
